The Golden Labyrinth
by Maty-chan101
Summary: What if, instead of a Goblin King...Toby was taken by a Golden Witch? Basically Labyrinth instead it has Beatrice instead of Jareth. Cover is a screenshot of the Umineko anime.


_What if...Instead of the Goblin King. Sarah had Tobey taken away by...the Golden Witch?_

Sarah was in her room, laying down. She was annoyed with her father and step-mother because she was forced, once again, to babysit her brother. Oh, how she hated it. She'd rather go outside and read more lines of her book. She sat up from her bed, looking up at her shelves of bears to notice one was missing. "Lancelot!" She exclaimed. "Someone has been in my room again! I hate that..I hate it!" She yelled as she stormed out of her bedroom. She stormed into Toby's room, who began crying in his crib, and turned the lights on. She saw Lancelot on the floor, which made her more angry. "I hate you. I hate you!" She yelled as she ran over to her bear and picked it up, embracing it tightly. "Ugh! Someone save me. Someone take me from this awful place!"

Thunder and lightning roared outside, which made Toby cry more. "What do you want!? A story? Huh?" She asked the baby. "Okay.."

She walked over to the bed in the room and sat down, looking over at the baby in the crib. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, smart young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything for himself, while the young girl was practically a slave." She began. Thunder and lightning struck once again. "But what no one knew. Was that the young girl knew the most amazing witch in all of the world, and she had taught the girl a certain spell." She continued as she got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at herself. "So, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the witch's servants to help." She said, putting her hair in a messy ponytail, pretending she was one of the servants.

" 'All you have to say is the right words.' The servants said. 'And we will take the baby to the Golden Witch, and you shall be free.' However, the girl knew, that the witch would keep the baby in her Golden Land forever and ever and ever..." She said as she took her hair out of the ponytail and looked over at her crying brother. "...and turn it into a demon so it shall be a part of her servants. So, the girl suffered in silence, till one night, she was tired from a days of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her step-mother...the girl could no longer stand it." She continued her story as she walked over to the baby's crib and kneeled down to it. Thunder and lightning became worse and worse, which made the baby cry more and more, much to Sarah's annoyance. "Alright! Alright!" She exclaimed, picking the baby up and rocking him. "Knock it off...Come on.."

It seemed the more she tried to calm him down, the more he cried and screamed. "Stop it! Stop it!" She demanded. "I'll say the words!" She told the baby, glaring at him. "No...I mustn't. I mustn't say..." She said, rocking him again. The baby's cries were still loud. "I wish...I wish..." She began as she held the baby up. "I can bare it no longer! Golden Witch, Golden Witch! Wherever you may be! Take this child of mine, far away from me!" She yelled. She waited a few minutes...but nothing happened. She was still holding her crying brother. "Oh Toby, stop it!" She shouted, holding him close to her chest as she began rocking him again. "Oh! I wish I did know what to say to make the witch's servants take you away!" She whined. She stood there in silence, almost like she had an idea of what really to say. "I wish...I wish..."

She stared at her brother for a few minutes before giving up and putting him back in his crib. She decided to let him cry himself to sleep. She walked out of the room but stopped in the doorway. She looked over at her brother, still crying. "...I wish the witch's servants would come and take you away...this instant!" She growled as she flipped the light switch off and began to walk back to her room. She was about to keep walking till something happened...Toby just stopped crying.

It was almost like an instance. The only noise to be heard was the sound of raindrops and thunder. Slightly worried, she walked back to her brothers room and looked inside. "Toby?" She called. "Toby? Are you alright?"

She tried to turn the lights back on but, no matter how many times she flipped the light switches, they didn't come back on. "Why aren't you crying?" She asked, of course, not expecting an answer. She walked over to the crib, she couldn't tell if her brother was there. As she walked closer to the crib, something seemed to be glowing from under the covers, where she suspected was where her brother was. She didn't know what it could be, which made her worry more. She finally reached the crib and pulled back the covers. She gasped. The only thing that was in the crib was a golden butterfly, which glowed ever so softly. She suddenly heard the small laughing of teenage girls and the sound of something tapping on the window. She looked around the room, wondering what the laughing could be coming from. She began to get more and more freaked out. In the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a girl figure with black hair, and another one with green hair.

Suddenly, the windows bursted opened as a swarm of golden butterflies came in. Sarah quickly covered her face, worried the butterflies would hurt her in someway. However, they did nothing of the sort. They all came together in front of Sarah and made a figure of a woman. Sarah uncovered her face, her eyes wide open, seeing what was in front of her. It was a beautiful woman. She had ginger-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a bow adorned with a rose in her hair, a choker, and ballgown-like dress with the shape of a golden eagle wing. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew this woman...it was her...

"You're her, aren't you? You're Beatrice...The Golden Witch!" She exclaimed. The woman smirked, which what Sarah saw as a yes. "I want my brother back...Please, if it's all the same." She said. "What said is said, my dear." The Witch said, in almost a motherly tone. "But...I didn't mean it!" Sarah told her. "You didn't?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head. "Please...Where is he?" Sarah asked. "You should know, very well, where he is." Beatrice answered. "Please bring him back, please!" Sarah begged, walking a few steps closer to the witch. "Sarah..." The witch began, walking closer to the girl. "Why don't you go to your room? Play with your toys and costumes, the baby is none of your concern anymore. So you should simply forget about him." She said in an almost cruel voice. "I can't..." Sarah said.

"...I have brought you a gift." Beatrice said. She took a hold of Sarah's hand, putting it closer to her. She tapped the palm of her hand and a golden butterfly brooch appeared. Sarah pulled her arm back and stared down at the brooch. "W...What is it?" Sarah asked, looking back up at the witch. "It's a brooch, nothing more. However, if you use it wisely and correctly, it may make your dreams come true." She began. "But..."

Suddenly, the brooch was snatched from Sarah's hands. "This is no ordinary gift for one of my students who simply takes care of a screaming infant." She explained. Sarah didn't know what the witch meant...She had never once learned anything from this witch...why was she considered a student?

"Would you like it?" The witch asked, holding up the brooch. "All you must do is forget the baby...and you may keep it." She told Sarah, smiling gently at her. "I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me but, I want my brother back. He must be so scared-!"

"Saraaah~" The Witch said. The brooch suddenly turned into an actual butterfly. "It is best...not to defy me..." She said, as the butterfly moved down Beatrice's hand. She suddenly jerked her hand forward, making the butterfly land on the back of Sarah's hand. Sarah suddenly felt a burning pain where the butterfly was. She quickly swatted the butterfly away, thinking she killed it, when two more butterflies came in it's place. The sound of teenage girls laughing filled the house once again. Sarah turned back to see not a soul behind her. She quickly looked back at the witch, whose gentle smile turned into an evil smirk. "Unfortunate for you, you are no match for me, Sarah."

"But I have to have my brother back!" Sarah exclaimed. Beatrice sighed and pointed her finger outside. "He is there, at the Golden land, in my manor." She said. Sarah ran towards the window to see a large white manor. Surrounding it was a beautiful garden with yellow roses and golden butterflies as far as the eye could see, it was breathtaking. "Are you still willing to fight to get him back?" The witch asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is this...the Golden Land? The place where witches...may escape?" Sarah asked, looking back at Beatrice. Sarah quickly noticed that they were not in Toby's room anymore, they were fully in the Golden Land. "It is best to turn back, Sarah. I do not wish for anything bad to happen to such full potential~" Beatrice said, still keeping that smirk on her face. "I can't...Don't you understand that I can't?"

Sarah looked back at the manor for a moment, staring at it. "What do I have to do...to win my brother back?" She asked the witch, not looking at her. Beatrice walked up to the young girl, till she was right behind her. "You must play a round of a game with me." She answered. "A...Game?" Sarah repeated. "A Golden Game, to be more exact. It is simple really, all you have to do is solve a mystery logically, without having it be involved with magic." Beatrice explained. "That doesn't sound too hard..." Sarah said. "Heh...hehehehehe~" Beatrice chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down Sarah's spine. "It's much harder than you believe. So...what will it be Sarah? Will you truly try to solve the mystery to get your brother back?" The witch asked, moving in front of Sarah. The young girl took a deep breath before answering...

"...Yes..."

Beatrice grinned wide and madly. "Then let the games begin, Saraaahhhh~! Kyahahahahaha~!"


End file.
